Because of Troy
by Cr8zeCorbinFangirl
Summary: Once Now there's only you & Tragedy. I am a plague. You think of me as a Messiah of basketball, but I'm not. R&R Rated M for Character Deaths
1. Now There's Only You

Disclamer: I do not own High School Musical, or the song When There Was You and Me, Disney does.

Rating: T

Genre: Supernatural/Tragedy

Characters: Troy, Gabriella, and everyone else whom goes to East High.

* * *

_I swore I knew the melody That I heard you singing and when you smiled_

_you made me feel like I could sing along_

I curled my fingers around the slim white pole. I wanted, more than anything, to slip away from this world. All my life had been crushed in me, so why not complete the job? No one would miss me. The scholastics, no, they only wanted my brain. My mother, she would just mope on and on about how I should've been more social or something like that. She'd only mourn about me for about an hour, or even less. Maybe she wouldn't mourn at all. And Troy, oh Troy, dumb-headed, good-looking, liar, player on and off the court Troy Bolton. The boy who swept me off my feet at the New Years Eve Party with that song and those eyes, then unknowingly crushed my heart. Sharpay was right, I really don't belong here.

_But then you went and changed the words now my heart is empty_

_I'm only left what used to be Once upon a song_

I hoisted myself onto the first row of the bar and looked at the view, sure this would kill me, but it'd take a short period. I wanted something longer, so the fall had to be higher. I wanted to forget all my pain, and forget about Troy, forget about Albuquerque and East high. Just be at peace. Have the entire school be at peace. "This is for the best."

_Now I know your not a fairytale And dreams were meant for sleeping_

_And wishes on a star just don't come true_

_Cause now even I can tell That I confused my feelings with the truth_

_Cause I liked the view_

_When there was me and you_

I hoisted myself until my legs where over the top bar, meeting my fingers. I took a deep breath and pushed myself above the bar. My arms may have seem weak, but when needed, they were quite strong. I looked down and nodded. My fingers where slowly uncurling from the bar when a pair of muscular tanned arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back. I kicked, trying to get out of their grip. They placed me on the ground. I hung my head, not wanting to look into their eyes. They gripped me firmly by my shoulders.

"Gabriella, what did you think you were doing! Up on the ledge!" Troy. I didn't want to look into those rain blue eyes, but I didn't have a choice, since he jolted my head up with his tan hand.

"You had me scared to death." Wait, he cared? But, he had said that he didn't. What was going on?

"Oh, now you care. You probably wouldn't care if I jumped off of that if you hadn't seen!" I yelled. Those words tore me heart, but only the remaining pieces, so it didn't hurt that much. Ok, I lie, and he could see it, for tears were welling up in my eyes.

"Gabriella, what are you talking about?" He backed away, a look of confusion on his face.

"Oh, now you're just playing dumb! I heard what you said to the basketball team! I mean nothing to you! You said it yourself!" I drew closer to him, a look of anger and sadness on my face. I felt the tears streaming down my Puerto Rican face. "I thought you felt it, when we sing. The magic. But, of course, your heart and idiotic mind was in basketball and winning the freaking Championship! So, you just stomped all over my heart. But, of course, you do that all the time! So you know what, I'm gonna leave you and this stupid school, PERMEANTLY!" I was half crying, half yelling at this point. Troy's face softened, which surprised me. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I couldn't stop myself before I placed my hands on his chest, my head on my hands, and cried. He stroked my hair, which soothed me. He pulled me from his chest and looked at me.

"Gabriella, I didn't mean any of that. I just wanted them to shut up." He said, looking into my black eyes and wiping my tears away with his thumb. He showed me a smile and I returned it with one of my own. He pulled me back in the position we were in before. I opened my mouth to say my last words to him. My FINAL words to anyone.

"I Love you. I'm sorry." I whispered, load enough for him to hear, only him, before I stomped my foot forcefully on his, making him let go of me. I ran to the railing and jumped over it.

"Gabriella, No!" It was too late. Those were the last words I heard. This wasn't what I planned, but it was going to end up like I planned. I hit the floor with a loud thud, dying. I felt a short, overcome of pain, then relief, sweet relief. I faintly heard a stampede of footsteps and then gasps until darkness over took me. My spirit lifted out of me and looked over what was happening now that I had died. Apparently, I was wrong. Everyone would care. Troy was cradling my body to his chest, crying. He never cried, ever. I mean it! Sharpay was in the arms of her brother, crying. The Scholastic Decathlons where sobbing. Wow, but whatever. My spirit soared up to the heaven's clouds, filled with relief, ultra happiness, and regret. Regret for leaving behind my 1 true love. Now, they'll be only him.

_I can't believe that I could be so vine_

_It's like you were floating While I was falling And I didn't mind_

_Cause I liked the view … I thought you felt it too …When there was me and you_


	2. Second Best Blood

This is how Chad and Taylor die. In this story, Gabriella is alive and well. She is with Troy, yadda yadda yadda. Reviews are always loved:O)

* * *

( Chad POV)

That is just it! I can't take it anymore! This…it's just, psychotic! I mean, everybody may think I'm great, but they only see me as second best. 'You're almost as good as Troy! Why don't you sing? I bet you're not as good as Troy!' Things like that are what I hear every freaking day. I'm just a little boy with a pathetic dream compared to Troy. I mean, don't get me wrong, Troy's a great guy, he's my best friend. But, I just can't take it anymore. Along with the fake smiles and lies, it's just…torture. Even my mother does it. She gives encouragement to me when I obviously know that she hates basketball and wants me to become an author like she once was. The only ones who are actually there for me are Taylor, Troy, and Gabriella, but not even they know what I am about to do. I have the collector's knife my Dad had collected when he was around in my hand. My arm expands in front of me as I think about this. This is for me. Yes, I know everybody I loved will miss me, but the rest will only feel 0 of pain. Yes, this is it. I bring the knife over to my arm when…

" CHAD!" I look up to see Taylor standing there, shocked as hell. She's wide eyed and gaping at me on my bed, with the knife, an inch above my skin. She steps forward, another step, and another, and she's right in front of me, staring down at me. I hang my head, not wanting to look at her. "Wha-what are you doing? W-w-why?" She stutters out. I guess she's probably crying. I feel a pang of guilt in my heart. I love her, yes, she loves me, yes. She's probably wondering why I'm doing this. Doesn't she know, I wonder? I'm doing this because I hate being second best. I hear her kneel down. She's looking at through my mess of curly brown hair. I feel tears well up. I bite my lip until it bleeds to stop from crying. "Baby, please answer me." She says, trying to look into me. I don't allow her to.

"I'm sick of being second best. I can't take it anymore. I just wanna leave." I reply, softly. Barely in a whisper. She gasps, telling me that she heard. I look up at her. Her eyes are red and puffy, and tear rivers flow down her brown face. It is my turn to gasp. I never have seen her cry. Seeing her this way, it hurt. It made my heart shatter, to see my only love, crying, breaking, being shattered. I reach to her cheek, wanting to make her tears fade. She turns her head away, I pull my hand back. She looks back at me, I am crying now too. We both are crying. I drop the knife and go into her arms, sobbing. She sobs too. Now, we both are on the floor, crying & sobbing in each others arms.  
--------------------------------------------

(Taylor POV)

Here my love is, crying in my arms. I'm crying in his as well. I had come over, expecting to see him getting ready for our date, but I didn't. The door was ajar, so I peeked in. I saw him, and then I burst in. My eyes, fixed upon the knife. Now, the piece of metal lay upon the floor. I felt as if...it was alive. It took its owner's life, and then found a new victim. But no, he wasn't taking this one, not my baby. Not Chad. I wasn't gonna let it. Not without a fight.

I pried, reluctantly, from Chad's arms, staring straight into his brown eyes. " Chad, you can't do this. I can't let you."

He looked at me, as if he knew what I was going to say next, but he most likely didn't. " Tay...I have to." I knew he wouldn't. "I don't want Troy getting the wrong idea. He's my best friend. But in the eyes of everyone else, I'm second best."

I hushed him with one finger. "Not in everyone's eyes. Not in mine." He turned away, but I made him face me. "In my eyes, Troy Bolton does nothing compared to you. You are first in my eyes. I find pity in Gabriella because she can't have you." With that, I paused. I began to realize what Chad exactly was saying.

He was second best compared to Troy, his best friend. I was second best compared to my best friend, too. Gabriella was the smartest, the prettiest, and the one with the best voice. Everything about her was perfect. She brought each and every one of her Scholastic Bowls into a winning championship, while I wasn't able to even bring our out of the classroom until she had come along. She could sing, while I was tone deaf. She got straight A's since she was in kindergarten, while I got 29 B's and C's in 3rd grade, a D in 4th, and 4 straight F's in 5th. She was the best, while I only was runner up.  
--------------------------------------------

( Chad POV)

I began to hear Taylor laugh. "I still don't see why you date a klutzy, stupid girl like me."

"WHAT! That's not true! You're not klutzy and you're not stupid! Why would you say such a thing!" He yelled at me.

"I see why you're doing this. You're second best, so am I. Compared to Gabriella." She explained.

I hesitated. He was trying to find a way to correct me, but there wasn't any possible correction. " Tay..."  
--------------------------------------------

(Taylor POV)

"Forget it. Forget everything I just said. Forget I was even here." Forget I ever came into your life, I thought. I began to have a want, an urge, to push Chad aside, grab the knife and stab myself, right then and there. Right before his eyes. I was being so selfish. Here I was, trying to stop him from taking his life, dumping my problems on him and thinking of killing myself and putting him in more pain. Another flood of tears were being born behind my chocolate eyes.

But they never fell. Chad's lips crushed against mine. I moaned in his mouth. I felt his smooth hand trail up my neck and gently rub and squeeze it over and over. I was in pleasure.

I began to kiss back. He pulled his weight on me, lightly though, making us gradually fall to the floor. He pulled me deeper, prying my lips apart. My tongue began to swirl with his.  
--------------------------------------------

( Chad POV)

We parted to what felt like eternities to me. To her too, probably. I was ontop of her, my arms on either side of her, her arms around my neck. I gave her one of my rare grins. We knew what would relieve us of our problems, but not lead each other into horror.

We straightened ourselves and sat on the bed. I grabbed the knife and looked at her. "Are you sure about this? There's no going back after this." I was sincere and serious.

"I want to be where you are and no where else." She smiled at me. I kissed her one last time. I made sure it held all the passion and love it could. She kissed back with the same force. I was long, but it felt longer to her and me.

We parted and looked at each other. We nodded to each other as we outstretched our arms.

I placed the knife on her arm. I looked at her and then to her arm. I closed my eyes as the knife quickly raced pas her wrist and mine. I opened my eyes to see the blade deeply coated with blood and a very deep scar on my wrist and Taylor's. I began to feel light-headed.

We swooned as we fell, together, to the floor. We were going fuzzy, light-headed, fading from this world. I turned to Taylor, smiling. "I love you, Tay."  
--------------------------------------------

(Taylor POV)

I heard Chad speak and looked at him. I felt like I was going to cry. I smiled back at him. "I love you too, baby."  
--------------------------------------------

( Chad POV)

I grabbed her hand and intertwined our fingers. I slowly and with much shaking brought her hand to my lips and placed a gentle and short kiss upon it. I let our hands fall as my hands drifted close. My lips curved into a peaceful smile.  
--------------------------------------------

(Taylor POV)

Darkness began to overcome me. I took one more breath and finally closed my eyes. I smiled as I fainted away.  
--------------------------------------------

(3rd Person)

The spirits of Taylor and Chad slowly drifted from their forms to the atmosphere above. Their hands joined together as they fainted into heaven, with much regret and sorrow, but with much more happiness and joy to over power it.


	3. No Longer Loved

Sharpay & Ryan in this one. Everybody's alive once more in this one. Gabi, Tay, Chad, & Troy, of course. Our hero in this story...NOT! BTW, i'm not a Troy hater. oh, & also BTW, I don't own High School Musical in any way, sadly.

* * *

That's it. My life is now officially over. I have nothing to live for now. Gabriella and Troy are the top people in all of East High, I get no big parts anymore,I don't get any parts! And, to top it off, Zeke broke up with me! He won't even say "hi" to me anymore! UGH! Ryan seems like he's having such a good life and I'm happy for him, honestly. I'm his sister, I should be. But, in some way, I'm a little jealous. Why can he take this so easy while I'm being so miserable? I'm the oldest, he's the youngest. Shouldn't this be the other way around. 

So, I'm standing here, at the edge of a cliff, waiting for my end to come. Tear roll down my cornflower blue eyes as I think what'll happen to Ryan after I come to the finale.

* * *

I walk. I know where too as well. I'm following her. Sharpay. She thinks differently of my life. She thinks I'm without denial. 

She's wrong. Normally, I would be following her to stop her from what ever I think she's doing. Not today, though. Today, I'm asking her if I could join.

I don't have anything to live for. No plays, no musicals, no Kelsey. That's right. Kelsey dumped me. Correctly, she first cheated on me, then dumped me. For a basketball player, Jason, to be precise. How I hate them now.

God, how I wish Troy never existed. If he'd never existed, he wouldn't have met Gabriella, who wouldn't have had the confidence to audition for Twinkle Town and wouldn't have gotten accepted, then wouldn't have had Jason and Kelsey get together by giving her the "get go".

I see her and stare at her, neither of us saying a word for moments. But soon, the silence falls...Sharpay with it.

* * *

The tears break their cells as my water-legs finally collasp. I am sobbing and Zeke can not comfort me. Nor can Ryan. And it's all becuase of Troy. 

He's the one that encouraged the entire school to persuade Ms. Darbus to have him win the callbacks. He was the one that brought Gabriella out of her shell. He was the one who introduced Zeke to his new girlfriend Veronica. Troy did all that...and more. He ruined my entie existence.

I feel cold arms slide around my tiny waist. I haven't eaten much since Zeke left me. Nothing tastes as good as Zeke's.

Wait a second, I know these arms. They've held me other times I've cried. Comforted me when I've failed, gave me hugs of congrats when I succeded.

I look up to be lost deep in cornflower blue eyes. Precise duplicates with mine. Twins, to mine. "Ryan?"

"Ssh." He sooths me. I feel a rocking motion begin. I burry my head in his chest, my cries muffled. I feel his fingers begin to create circles on my back. My cries die as my ragged breaths calm and even.

I looked up at him. He knew my question and answered before I could even ask. "Could I join you?"

* * *

I look at her, waiting her answer. She is in shock, and I am not surprised. I'm suppose to be the stopping her, having the perfect life, reasoning with her that she has something to live for. But, no, the only thing I have to live for is her. And I'm the only thing she has to live for. It's not enough for us. We need friends, and that we can never have. 

"W..." Before, she can start, I hold my hand up, signaling for her to stop.

I explain my heart-retching story to her, hoping for her love. "Kelsey went to Jason. She said there's nothing for us anymore. That she's a pianist, I'm an actor. That nothing could ever happen. She cheated on me, then just left. She doesn't want anything to do with me."

She gasped as I hold back tears. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I pulled her close to me, biting my lips as tears spill my eyes. "Oh, Ry." I hear her say, trying to be the big sister. I love her when she's like that.

We part, our hands eloped as we smile towards each other. We walk to the edge.

* * *

I breath and look at him. I smile to him and he returns it. I love my baby brother's smile. So...inoccent. We hug once more, tighter than we ever have. We part and take a step to the air... 

and with that...we begin our death.

* * *

To those writers whom try to describe death, they were dead wrong. Our deaths weren't horrific, they were peaceful. Glorious even, because we were with each other. As our backs joined with jagged rocks, our blood poisioned them. The crimson washed into the rushing river.

* * *

I turned to Ryan, looking into his eyes. Those blue, blue eyes. I smiled at him one last time, my brightest smile ever, before I closed my eyes, welcoming my eternal sleep.

* * *

She looked at me and gave her one of her rare pure smiles. I return it as she closes her sapphire eyes, forever. I want to reach out to her, but I now I will see her soon. I'll see those eyes soon. 

So, as I close my own eyes, I wait to see her once more. I welcome the darkness that creeps over my form.

* * *

Their souls soared, their bodies, smiling and happy, their hands joined in peace, as their souls watched them as they were welcomed into the peacefulness of heaven's clouds. Filled with joy and serene, knowing that forever, they would be brother and sister, the true best friends forever. 


	4. Because of Troy

Well, here's what eveybody's been waiting for. The final chapter! Yey! I've finally done it!

Oh, so everybody knows, everybody has gone the way I said they did. yes, there's a little bit of tweaking here and there, but you get it.

Disclamier: Me, own, HSM? I wish!

* * *

They're gone. All of them. Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Ryan, and the love of my life Gabriella. My best friend, who had been there for me, the people who had become my friends, and the woman that had opened my eyes forever more have all disappeared. No longer do they walk this retched reality we have named Earth. All because of me. 

That's right, you heard me, I said they left because of me. So, throw your rocks and insults, punch me to the size of the pulp that I should be. I deserve it, I deserve it all. They didn't need to leave, they wanted to. If I had never entered their lives, then they'd still be here. They're smiles would still be walking the halls. They're families wouldn't be making a petition to have me put in jail.

It was two weeks ago, when each of their bodies were buried. The principal had a huge ceremony. I had made a huge speech, everybody not noticing the tears on my face, but the words of my lips. That's when they knew that it was me that had caused this. When I spoke of the ties to them all. My love of Gabi, my good friendship with Chad, my meddling of Zeke and Kelsey.

You're all thinking, where do Zeke and Kelsey come in? Kelsey was dating Ryan and Zeke was dating Sharpay. That's where they come in. But, I didn't know it was meddling until it was too late. I hadn't even known that Kelsey had been dating RYan or Sharpay was with Zeke. Once I found out, I felt terrible. I felt like elephant-crap when I heard what happened to the Evans Twins; to everybody.

Which leads me to here. A large lake, 15 feet deep, not very far from the school. The swim team would coem out here in the summer. I'm here to bring myself to where I belong. Satan's doorstep.

I can't stand this pain much more. I need to leave. I know that I won't see them because I know I won't be welcomed into that joyous cloud of light where Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, and Ryan now lie as angels.

I bet Satan is now laughing at what I've done. Atleast, that's what the good book of the Big Guy says. That he will laugh at all you wrong and all you hurt. But if you redeem yourself, than the laughter will stop. But, I'm sorry, but this isn't one of those things that you can redeem yourself of. The cause of somebody's death. No, nobody could ever redeem themselves of that.

My sneakers were gone, running away with my soxs. My feet slipped into the water. It was as cold as the Artics. _Good,_ I thought. _It'll be slow. I deserve._

I took in a breath as I stood from my kneeled position. I looked at the blue water, seeing my reflection, the heaven's clouds behind me. To anybody else, I would seem like a God before now. Before now, I would seem like so much mroe than God himself.

But I'm not. I am a plague. You think of me as a Messiah of basketball, but I'm not. I nothing more worthy that the waste of the most pathetic creature on this Earth.

I began to feel a rising in my body. A hatred towards myself. This feeling, a feeling of a burnign fire towards what I did to everyone and how people could think of me as the almighty. I splashed the reflection away, watching for a second as the water rippled before sitting back down.

I analyzed this hatred for a moment. I think people had called this rage. A fiery burning passion of hate towards something. I had never felt this way, especially not about myself. But after today, I believe anything is possible.

I stand once more, emptying my mind of anything that could be distracting. But, that was impossible. So I brought out my help.

A nine-millimeter gun. My father's. He had bought it, without my mom knowing, for protection. Albuquerque was quite crime-infested, just so ya know. I had taken as a step of help. I was going to use it and nothing was gonna stop me.

As I felt the cold metal to my temple, I began to think how everybody's life would be better. My family wouldn't have to bother with a trouble-maker kid on their hands anymore, although my Dad would have to find a new basketball star. That wouldn't take him long.

The kids wouln't have to bother with a murdurer in the school.

The parents could put away that silly petition. It had 153 signatures on it.

I nodded, the slightest, but still, I nodded. This was the best. The best for everybody. My whole body broke out on a cold sweat. Esoecially my hand holding the gun. Before I could even breath, my finger slipped...

...and the trigger went off.

The bullet went through my head in a flash, but the pain lasted alot longer. I felt the crimson substance begin to fill my mouth. The air was in my lung, but no new air could get in. I was choking on my own blood. The gun slipped from my hand as they began to shake. In fact, my whole body began to shake. And I couldn't control it.

I tripped over my foot, falling into the water. A thousand knives hit my body, all at once. I couldn't think. I couldn't think about anything but the pain that was eating away at my body.

Jack Dawson was right about cold water. I had seen the movie yesterday, my last day alive. I was flipping through channels and I stopped on Lifetime, I think. Titanic was on and that one girl...Rose, I think, was on the edge of the boat. The writers couldn't have been more correct about what happened when you hit freezing cold water.

As my eyes began to flutter close, I saw the blue water begin to turn purple. The only possible reason why: my own blood.

As my body began to numb and my mid faded into the darkness, my lips quirked into a smile. Sure, I was going to hell and sure, I was going to suffer eternities of pain and sorrow, but atleast everything would be alright for the others.

And that was it. After that I D-...

I died.

-----

As his soul flew from his body, he awaited the fate that awaited him, the smile still on his face. He breathed once more, not for the air. He didn't need that now, but to relax himself. His eyes closed as he waited to see the fires of hell.

But, as he reopened them, he didn't see many fires before a small tan being latched themselves onto him. He looked to see who it was and staring up to him was nothing other than...

Freaky-math girl Gabriella Montez. He stared at her with awe. She smiled that smile of hers that He had fallen in love with. "What, your not surprised to see me? I thought you loved me." She stepped back, playing insulted.

He stepped towards her, taking in her in his arms. "Of course, I still love you. It's just...what am I doing here?" Her looked at her. A long blue dress draped her from chest to floor. Her hair was bounded in curls. He looked in her eyes, but his own were diverted by feathers. Behind were the myth of all...Gabriella had wings.

"You don't deserve to be on the enemy's land. You are to be here, with us." He turned to see my best friend, walking hand and hand with Taylow McKenzie.

His eyes blurred with tears. "Guys..." was all he could murmer.

Gabriella smiled once more. She took his arm in hers, bouncing him towards her. "Come on."

And...with that...they all walked along heaven, eternal peace raining all around them.

And forever more, there was nothing but smiles in heaven of the six teenagers.

...Because of Troy...

**THE END!**

Thank you guys sooooo much for sticking with for soooo long! Thanxs to everybody who reviewed. **BronzeRavenRavenclaw, FreakofNature21, MissZacEfron, Summers Rage, iluvjohnnypacar17, EfronChik87, RocklifeDude, SVU 101m, Snuffly, bookworm622, pkakarhom, thegetaway-xx, writer11bee, Emily, Lady Emily, Tina101,lipshake, Mademoiselle Ashley Brooke, jade598, Megan is the shiz, ZacNessa4Ever, anotherjournalentry, simplyawfulx3, SilverConlon, nomad274, Fleur DeLacour Ze Beauty, Tonks2004, thegetaway-xx**, THANXS a bunch! I luv you all! kisses and hugs lol. thanks guys.

Well this is the end of "Because of Troy." But reviews are still luved! and those alert people, take thid off the alert and put it on the fav, onegai!

Well, till next time, Adios:) Thanks again!.


End file.
